Unforgotten
by Aretaic
Summary: A special event had come. Did he forget? She did - didn't she? - but he didn't. He won't. [ORPHANED]
1. Plans

**Disclaimer: **Guilford and Cornelia belong to each other. Code Geass belongs to SUNRISE, CLAMP, and other creators.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgotten<strong>

**Chapter One: Plans**

That one year without her wasn't going to stop him.

It can't. In fact, in all those years he had been by her side, he had always remembered the dates—all of them—that were related to her in some way. And the most important of them, he wasn't going to forget it. If he did, if he didn't notice what event was coming near a week before, if he didn't notice how much time had passed after all these years and months, if he didn't notice that he failed to make memories the year before, he was going to be disappointed. If he _did_ not remember it, then he failed to accomplish the vow he had promised, the path he had chosen to take. It was all for her sake, and for him, too.

Those things were the only thoughts that filled Gilbert's mind ever since he woke up this morning. He couldn't take them all off his mind.

On the other hand, Cornelia was busy rummaging through the folder that contained Knightmare Frame blueprints; oblivious at all to Guilford's thoughts.

They were both in the office allotted for them. The place wasn't too grand, and it obviously was in a state lower than Cornelia's previous office when she was still Commander-in-Chief. Cornelia never really cared; all they needed was a place where they can do their work, and Guilford agreed.

It had been like this for a while. After the Black Rebellion, specifically, after Lelouch had died, people had settled themselves. Whether they like it or not, what Lelouch had done had brought great change to the empire's situation. And they're not going to deny it: it had brought peace, too, even if it's going to be momentary. History repeats itself, and that's why the both of them were working. With her vast experience in Knightmare Frames, Cornelia had collaborated with Rakshata in developing them, or maybe it was the other way around. Of course, Guilford had stayed with Cornelia. Although it was still quite 'peaceful' after the war, there will come a time when it was going to end; and maybe that was the reason why they were developing such weapons.

But then again, the time was yet to come, and Guilford and Cornelia had done their best in adjusting to lives that were considered as 'normal'. There was no other time for them to revel in the peace they had always wanted, and fought for, in the past.

And this was how they were going to start it. Perfect, it was January.

Cornelia was busy, or in Guilford's eyes at least. She wasn't particularly doing anything other than looking at those papers of blueprints. And yet, Cornelia wasn't a fool, and she knew that he had been looking at her.

"What?" she asked curiously. He had been like that for a while, looking at her.

Guilford had been doing it for years, hasn't she gotten used to it yet? Amused, Guilford smiled a little.

For a moment, Cornelia eyed him suspiciously, but she gradually turned back to her 'work'. Both of them were sitting on chairs not too far from each other; only a desk separated them. It was uncomforting, Cornelia concluded, when Guilford had been staring at her far too long. When she was about to speak again, he looked somewhere to her left, and the small smile left his face. Maybe he was thinking about something.

"Do you have plans for today?" Guilford asked out of a sudden.

Still quite confused (yet somehow relieved), Cornelia answered, "I'm planning to phone Schneizel to greet him a happy birthday."

Guilford looked at her again. His voice was hopeful. "Is that all?"

"Yes, unless something comes up." Cornelia put down the folder onto the table. There was an unsure silence before she added, pulling her eyes from the sight of the papers to his own, "Do you have plans for today?"

"I have," Guilford answered, and his words came quickly.

Cornelia wasn't sure if she should be disappointed. Or maybe it was her fault; she shouldn't rely too much on the idea that she deserved something like that. After the war, and remembering the reunion they had after a year of not seeing each other, she had been hopelessly clinging to the possibility that they would get to understand each other more. Without her knowing, she was also unconsciously clinging to the possibility that their relationship had improved; whatever it may be. Shrugging these thoughts away, she cleared her throat. "Do you have plans for the evening, specifically?"

"How about you, Cornelia?" Guilford threw the question back at her, but he clearly wasn't angry. They haven't had this conversation, and it was sending the both of them out of their comfort zones. Even with the discomfort, they were both willing to try; in this case, especially Guilford. He _has_ to do it, even if prying is included.

"I have," Cornelia replied, raising an eyebrow. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I see," Guilford said in a rather unconfident tone. "I-I have plans as well."

The silence that followed said that Guilford felt nervous. Cornelia sighed, but she would be lying if she'd say that she didn't feel nervous, too. But she was also suspicious, Guilford was acting differently today. Speaking of plans, Guilford's plan wasn't going on the right track. It seems Cornelia has plans for the rest of the day. Speaking of plans, Cornelia's own share wasn't going on the right track, too, because Guilford seems to have his own set for the rest of the day. That's why Cornelia sighed, and at that exact moment, Guilford stood from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

Guilford stopped walking to face her. "I'm just going to get some tea." Then, he turned to leave.

It was unsettling. What _exactly_ happened? That's what Cornelia was about to ask herself. There was underlying tension in their previous conversation. More than anything, it was confusing. There was obviously something different in the way Guilford was acting. At first, he was staring at her, and he even smiled when she asked him about it, and then after a while, they began talking about their plans for the day, and then his expression changed altogether.

In actuality, when Guilford has asked his question, there was only a small suspicion from Cornelia's part. But as the conversation went on, and Cornelia asked her question in turn, she sensed that both of them were feeling unconfident. It was understandable in Cornelia's part, since she _did_ have plans for the evening, and apparently, Guilford was in it. But she felt somewhat disappointed when Guilford said he had his own plans for the evening, too.

_Did he forget?_ she thought. Through all those years they had fought alongside each other, he never forgot. Guilford always remembered. It was one of those special times when Cornelia felt that she was particularly important to another person. She knew she was important for Guilford, but she was not really sure how much.

And then he just had to leave. Maybe it was his way of escaping. Maybe he did forget. And then it had occurred to her that she had left him, too, for a year. Maybe one year was enough to make him forget. She knew it was his choice, but Cornelia wasn't sure if she was going to allow it. When she heard the incoming footsteps that she believed were his, Cornelia had made up her mind. She wasn't going to let him.

She stood the moment he was visible in her sight. "Guilford," she said his name with the commanding tone she used to have two years ago.

Guilford was surprised, and he stopped in his tracks, lucky to not have the cups fall from his grasp. "Yes, Cornelia?" He could feel her gaze piercing through him, if that was possible.

"I want you to cancel your plans for the evening."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

This is Cornelia's birthday fic. To those who don't know, Cornelia's birthday was January 13, 1990, so by now (2012), she is 22 years old. If we follow the anime series' timeline, however, maybe she'd be 29 by now. Also, I have another fic intentionally dedicated for her birthday published the same time as this one: _Slurry Music_. Please do check it out. The next chapter of this story will be published in a few days. This won't be a long story.


	2. Preparations

**Disclaimer: **Guilford and Cornelia belong to each other. Code Geass belongs to SUNRISE, CLAMP, and other creators.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgotten<strong>

**Chapter Two: Preparations**

It was awkward. Cornelia knew that she was assertive, but this was one of the rare times she felt differently assertive. She couldn't describe what it was.

Cornelia wanted Guilford to cancel all his plans for the evening because she had _other_ plans for him. Perhaps they could stay in her quarters, and drink some wine. Perhaps they can talk over some matters; matters like Knightmare Frames, the current state of the empire, or how long this peace would last. Doing such things would certainly be better than spending the night alone, because on this special day, she didn't want to waste any opportunity. She didn't know how long the peace would last, so she had no choice but to seize the chance right before her. Unfortunately for Guilford, he just had to be involved.

Really, Guilford didn't have to be so clueless. Hadn't he noticed those little gestures from a while back?

Thinking it over, she shuffled the contents of her wardrobe. She should at least wear something good for tonight. Guilford will be right outside her doors by 7 o'clock, or at least that's the exact time she expected him to come.

* * *

><p>Cornelia was acting weirdly. Sure, Guilford would follow anything Cornelia orders him, but Cornelia had always respected his plans for himself. It was only when she was depressed when she intervened in his <em>private<em> plans. _If that's the case, maybe it's really important_, Guilford thought. _Or maybe Cornelia knew, and she just wanted to take the initiative._ It could be that way, as well.

Actually, Guilford's plans included Cornelia. She was, and she has always been. Maybe she forgot the fact that she just had to wait, and Guilford should take the initiative for her. She should just sit on her throne as a princess—even if she wasn't any longer—and wait for her knight. Guilford knew Cornelia wouldn't agree to it, but it had always been the case when it comes to this day. Well, during those times, Cornelia didn't mind, and she was the only one who forgot; that was because she was busy. Now that she wasn't as busy as before, since the war is over, maybe she remembered something she always forgot.

It is Cornelia's _birthday_ tomorrow. That one special day that comes only once a year. Guilford always had something special for her on this special day, and that was Guilford's plan. This year, things didn't go according to plan. Cornelia had asked him to do something for her. It made Guilford worried. It could be that she had forgotten it again, and if that's the case, they couldn't celebrate it his way this year. Or maybe she hadn't, and she had plans for herself this time. Could it be?

_Flowers._ He should at least give her flowers; the best she liked. What else? A _gift_. Sure, he bought one days before. _Would chocolates work, too?_ If Guilford has everything, sure he would bring her more than he could offer.

He looked at the wall clock. It was just 6:15 pm. He decided to dress up. It wouldn't hurt to be early.

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tock, tick, tock.<em> It was 6:37.

"It's almost seven," Cornelia said to herself. If she wasn't mistaken, Guilford would be arriving sooner than she expected. She had already told him to meet her just outside her quarters. She put herself into a soft dark blue robe that almost matched the darkness of the night. Her feet were inside black sandals. She wondered, would it be enough?

She was sitting down on the couch a few meters away from her bed. On the center table a wine was placed, like always. There would come a time when a drink would be necessary, especially in a time like this. She waited, and suddenly she felt tense. She didn't know why, but the time seemed to drag slowly, as if it was trying to make her suffer from the tension and nervousness. This was what she wanted; she shouldn't feel like this at all. This was so unlike her, unlike Cornelia, the war goddess. Well, at times like these, there was no choice but to change.

She waited, patiently still.

* * *

><p>By 6:40 pm, Guilford was right outside Cornelia's quarters. He would wait until 7 o'clock comes. He couldn't disturb her right at that moment. He respected her privacy. Maybe he was still preparing herself, whatever that meant.<p>

Up until that moment, he was still intrigued. He wondered what Cornelia wanted. Maybe he just wanted to spend the evening together; have some drinks, talk about a few things. Maybe she wants to have a personal talk with him; maybe she wanted to vent something; maybe she wanted someone to talk to. During the war, though, when she asked him to stay with her for the evening, it usually meant talking about military tactics which cannot be avoided. But there were rare times when they just drink quietly, not talking to each other.

He was quiet as he waited for the time. He leaned against the wall, waiting with his flowers and gifts. This night will be long.

* * *

><p>7:00 pm. It was time. Cornelia stood and approached the door, wondering if Guilford was already waiting outside. Of course, he was, and when she opened the door, he was standing before her, as if he was about to knock. What coincidence it was.<p>

"Cornelia…," Guilford whispered, his brows raised in surprise. "You… You dressed up."

Right after hearing his words, Cornelia felt a flush on her cheeks, both because of embarrassment and surprise. She hadn't let go of the knob yet. She didn't know what to say, she just nodded, and said, "Come inside," and made way for him.

Guilford entered as he was told, and when their proximity allowed, he gave her the bouquet he had prepared for her a while ago with a small smile.

_Flowers_, Cornelia remembered. Guilford had always given her flowers the night before her birthday. "Th-Thank you." Still a small trace of red was on her face. She looked up to thank him, and Guilford smiled. She immediately closed the door. This served as the signal for Guilford to walk towards the couches. He hadn't given her his gift yet. Maybe later, when the right time would come, the wrapped thing would be taken out from his pocket. For now, it just had to be hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

There isn't much in this chapter, and sorry for the late update. :( I know, this isn't in time anymore, but I will still retain the storyline. Thanks for reading, and sure, let me know if you are~ Chapter 3 will probably come sooner than expected, since final exams are done! ^^;


	3. Palpitations

**Disclaimer: **Guilford and Cornelia belong to each other. Code Geass belongs to SUNRISE, CLAMP, and other creators.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgotten<strong>

**Chapter Three: Palpitations**

Guilford brought her flowers again, Cornelia thought as she closed the door. It was not new to her. In fact, he had always done that before, and every time she saw a bouquet of flowers on her office desk on her birthday, she always assumed it was from him. He was the only one who did that. Perhaps her brothers, especially her older brother Schneizel, had done the same thing, too, but it was only her Knight who did it all the time. It was one of the many things that Cornelia was grateful about him. The fact that he did not change somehow made her feel nostalgic, considering how much change was happening around her with the new world.

Her train of thoughts made her stand in a trance, and she was still standing in front of the door, looking at the floor with a small smile.

"Cornelia?"

Cornelia was immediately disturbed of her thoughts the moment Guilford called out to her. Seeing that he was waiting for her, she shrugged her thoughts, and hurriedly approached him. When she reached him, they both sat down on the couches, facing each other. Guilford was the first to sit down, and Cornelia sat in front of him. There was a small glass table separating them, and Cornelia placed the bouquet there. There was a bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the center table. Seeing this, Guilford wasn't surprised.

When the both of them finally settled down, Guilford suddenly spoke up, "Happy birthday, Cornelia."

Hearing this, Cornelia felt both surprised and genuinely happy. He didn't forget, after all. For the second time that evening, she felt a rush of blood to her face. She was good in hiding it in a façade, but her feelings were clearly reflected on the smile on her face. And try as she might, she could not hide it. There was no reason to. Her brows were raised in a surprised manner; her eyes softening.

"Thank you, Guilford," she answered, her eyes looking straight at him softly. Unlike other times, her gaze was not sharp, instead, it was soft.

"You're welcome," Guilford replied, with a smile on his face as well, "Cornelia."

_Cornelia_. For the hundredth time, Guilford was finally able to call Cornelia her name, instead of using "Princess". It took him numerous days to get used to it, claiming that "old habits die hard." Of course, it was the truth. Cornelia knew that, too, but she wanted to emphasize both of their statuses now that they don't have their noble titles. She wanted him to stop calling her that, and start calling her her first name. That way, Cornelia thought that things would be better for them, now that they are standing on the same ground at all times. Cornelia was no longer a princess, too, and she found it pointless to be called that way. In all honestly, however, if Guilford was the one to call her that again, it would bring back all sorts of memories.

"I apologize, though," Guilford added. When Cornelia made a questioning look, he continued, "I was supposed to take you out tonight."

Cornelia looked at him and mulled what he said for a few seconds, before it finally dawned on her. "Oh."

Guilford smiled apologetically. "I apologize," he repeated. Guilford tried to bring back a lighter atmosphere, continuing, "But what the princess wants always comes first."

"I told you not to call me that anymore."

"I apologize."

Ignoring that, and paying attention to his previous comment instead, Cornelia said, "Thank you." Cornelia was right: Guilford hasn't changed in the least bit; not at all. He was still the same. He was still knightly, even when he was no longer her personal Knight. Well, she had chosen him for a reason, but she did not expect him to be like this. It was more than what she asked for.

There was a momentary silence between them. Cornelia was thinking, and there was a melancholic look on her face. There was a soft color on her cheeks, albeit not very distinguishable. There was a tiny smile on her painted lips. Guilford stared at her the whole time. A wistful look was also trying to invade his face, and it reflected in his eyes, which were covered in dark sunglasses. They stayed like this for a few moments. It was a comfortable silence. Cornelia's gaze moved to Guilford's form, and when she saw him staring at her silently, she cleared her throat. Guilford noticed this, and it brought him back to the present situation. If the silence was comfortable a while ago, it immediately became awkward once their eyes met.

"Would you like a drink?" Cornelia asked to break the silence, referring to the whiskey bottle on the table separating them.

Guilford nodded, and took it as his due. Instead of waiting for Cornelia, he took the bottle from the table to open it, and poured an amount on the two glasses. Although it surprised Cornelia for a few seconds, she understood. Every time she invited Guilford for a drink in her quarters, he was always the one to serve the drink; regardless of whoever was invited and whoever invited.

When Guilford was finished, he handed one of the two glasses to Cornelia, and receiving the glass, Cornelia muttered a small "Thanks," and immediately took a sip. After doing this, Guilford closed the bottle, and settled his own glass in his hands. Like Cornelia, he took a small sip.

It was still a wonder to Guilford as to why Cornelia dressed up at all. Even when he didn't know the exact reason, the fact that it remained unknown to him made him realize how beautiful she looked in the dress. It was a simple dark blue robe. Cornelia was not one for excessively frilly dresses. In fact, she only wore dresses and gowns if necessary, and even during events when wearing one was necessary, it was hard to force her into the dress. He even heard of a similar story from the late General Darlton once, about Prince Clovis forcing Cornelia into a dress which almost killed him. It was to expect from Cornelia, after all.

He wanted to comment on how good she looked in the dress she wore, but he decided against it.

"You're the first one to greet me," Cornelia told him. "You are way too advanced, though." A subtle laugh followed.

"I apologize—"

"There is no reason to apologize, Guilford," Cornelia corrected him before he can finish. "In fact, I thanked you for it, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…" Guilford hesitated.

"It's alright, Guilford." Cornelia smiled at him.

Guilford was quiet, as if thinking, before speaking up, "I'll wait for the appropriate time, then, Cornelia."

The same color on Cornelia's cheeks from a few minutes ago came back again, only this time, the color was more visible. There was a small silence before she spoke, "If-If that's what you want, then…"

Guilford has been acting different these days. That was what Cornelia had observed. He had been making her feel embarrassed lately. Thinking about it, maybe it wasn't him who was acting differently. So to speak, he had always been like this even during and before the Black Rebellion. The only difference back then was that he used "Princess" to refer to her, and maybe that was the reason why she was responding in a different manner when he referred to her as simply "Cornelia". Guilford has always been a gentleman even before she appointed him as her Knight. While "Princess" sounded professional, "Cornelia" sounded a bit more personal, and yet, even when she had been the one to request the change, she didn't expect that there'd be a big difference between the two titles in a similar conversation.

"Guilford, about what I told you this morning, I," Cornelia started, recovering from her embarrassment, "was actually planning the same thing."

Guilford wasn't sure what to think. He raised his eyebrows, prompting for her to continue.

"I am talking about my 'plans'," Cornelia replied.

Guilford's eyebrows rose upwards more. "You mean…?"

Cornelia sighed. "Yes."

Instead of the "Oh," that Cornelia had expected him to utter just like what she did earlier, Guilford unexpectedly smiled. To Cornelia, it was more like a half-laugh, signifying his amusement. It was rare to see Guilford act like this. Usually, his amusement was pointed to some other object or person, and not usually directed at her. Yes, indeed it was rare, but she wasn't happy that he was amused at her. She wasn't insulted, either. She just felt… different. (She's so confused!)

"What are you laughing at?" Cornelia said. It wasn't a scold or a reprimand; it was more like a question, and an oblivious one at that. Cornelia was sure she didn't say anything funny, and she was more than sure that there was no "something on her face" or anything relating to that overused line. That's what she thinks, at least.

Guilford, on the other hand, simply found the situation funny. To put it simply, the both of them were only speaking in circles this morning. They had the same objective. If only they were more straightforward with what they were thinking, surely they would come to a conclusion that wouldn't cause any more nervousness and awkwardness, unlike what happened earlier. Despite his amusement, however, Guilford also found it as his fault. Yet, it wasn't something to fret about, since it has been done, and the results weren't that bad, either. Drinking with Cornelia until her birthday eve would be a great privilege for him. It would be more like a gift to him than to Cornelia, in fact.

"Forgive me, Cornelia."

Cornelia simply raised an eyebrow softly at his apology, and yet she accepted it anyway. She sighed, and continued, "I was only thinking about what would have happened if we went on with your plan." She placed her glass on the table. "If things would be different, or… something like that." She leaned on the couch, her back finally resting on something soft. The expression on her face was wistful. When she spoke, however, her voice was quieter, unlike before.

Guilford didn't say anything back. She was about to take the glass once again from the table until Guilford put his own glass on the table and stood up from his chair. Their glasses weren't even nearly empty. They had spent the evening mulling over things and talking, rather than paying attention to their drinks. Guilford walked around the glass table to approach Cornelia, and when he finally was close enough to her, he held his hand in her direction, the other folded to his chest. He did so, while bowing slightly. At first, Cornelia was confused, but when she finally understood what he was doing, she looked up and waited for him to speak.

She waited, but there was nothing that came out of Guilford's mouth. He wasn't smiling; there was a serious expression on his face, as if anticipating something. Cornelia didn't know what he was thinking, but she understood what he wanted.

When she finally placed her hand on his open palm, she felt herself being pulled, as if the gravity in Guilford's direction was even stronger than the one coming from the ground she was standing on. Despite this, she allowed herself to be pulled, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Chapter Four will be the last chapter, I think. It will be entitled _Palpitations II_.


End file.
